


Ignorance and bliss go hand in hand

by this_wayward_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cas and Dean are in denial, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone's sassy, Gabriel Joins Team Free Will, Gabriel's Emotional Constipation, Gabriel's suspicious, Lust Spell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel wants Destiel to happen, Sam is annoyed with his emotions, Sam is clueless, Sexual Tension, Smut, Way too much sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Dean Winchester never thought that they could get so lucky. Sure, he was stuck with a sugar-high archangel, a brother who was over everything, and an angel that was too obliviously cute for his own good, but this was one of the most luxurious cases he'd ever done. A five-star hotel? Sign him up.Sam Winchester did not want to be there. Sure, the place was nice, and the case was interesting, but the last thing he wanted was to be sharing a room with Gabriel. Not to mention the strange way both Dean and Cas were acting.Gabriel was wary. There was a ridiculous amount of power coming from the hotel they were staying in, and although he'd like nothing better than to hightail it out of there before they got hurt, he knew that his lovely companions were more stubborn than mules. Or moose, in Sammy's case.Castiel was confused. Dean was just getting hotter every day, Sam was suspicious of them, and Gabriel was acting more flighty than when he'd come back from wherever he'd been (he still wasn't telling them). Not to mention the secret nights he and the eldest Winchester were having, safe in the soundproof walls of their hotel room.Team Free Will had no idea what they were getting themselves into.





	1. Dean

Dean Winchester never thought they would get so lucky. Sure, he was stuck with a sugar-high archangel, a brother who was over everything, and an angel who was too obliviously cute for his own good, but this was one of the most luxurious cases they'd done. A five-star hotel? Sign him up.

Although Dean did know that the last time they visited a five-star hotel in the middle of nowhere, Gabriel got murdered. Maybe that would happen this time as well. Chuck, he hoped so.

Let's start at the beginning; it all started with the Wayward Sisters.

The Wayward Sisters was the name of Jody Mill's house, where any female hunters, monsters, psychics and Dream Walkers were welcome (as long as they didn't kill anyone). At the moment, it consisted of Jody herself, the other hunters Sheriff Donna Hanscum and Claire Novak, Claire's Dreamwalking girlfriend Kaia, ex-vampire Alex and psychic Patience.

Claire had called Cas up, talking about this case in upper New York where a hotel was acting up. She had said the Wayward Sisters would have gone themselves, but Donna had broken her ankle, Alex was working too many shifts at the hospital, and three people wasn't enough for the case.

Cas had agreed, and that was how Dean found himself in a car with his little brother, an annoying archangel, and his longtime crush/best friend.

"How long until we get there?" Sam asked from the back seat.

"Ten hours," Dean replied, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

Gabriel groaned from next to Sam, and there was the unmistakable sound of a candy wrapper opening. Dean watched through the rear vision mirror as Gabriel offered a candy bar to Sam, who took it after a slight pause. Dean looked back at the road, a muscle in his cheek twitching. Cas noticed and let out a small laugh.

"What?" Dean snapped at him, and Cas raised an eyebrow. He didn't smile, but amusement was clear on his face.

After a couple of minutes, Gabriel lay down in the backseat, resting his head on Sam's lap. Dean watched as Sam blushed faintly and put his hand in Gabriel's hair, and the oldest Winchester felt like hitting his head on the steering wheel. Damn Gabriel for existing.

"Dean, you're projecting your thoughts again," Cas muttered, and Dean gritted his teeth, trying to keep his thoughts in.

"Gee Deano, thanks," Gabriel said sarcastically from the backseat.

If you deflower my little brother, Gabriel I swear, Dean thought, directing his thoughts towards the backseat.

"That's my plan, Winchester," Gabriel called.

"Are you two having a telepathic conversation?" Sam asked curiously.

"One-way telepathy, but yes," Cas said, examining his hands.

"Angels can do that?" Sam asked in surprise, and Gabriel launched into a speech about angel's telepathy, prayers and mind-reading stuff. Sam listened attentively, and Dean didn't know how much longer he could stand to hear Gabriel's voice.

 

 

"Okay, we're here," Dean called, effectively waking Sam and Gabriel up from the backseat. Gabriel may have been an archangel, but coming back from the dead really took it out of him, and he had to eat and sleep like a regular human.

"It's very fancy," Cas commented, and Gabriel snorted.

"Understatement of the century, Cassie," he said, and for once, Dean had to agree with him.

The place was like a palace. The carpark was made of this pale rock which looked suspiciously like marble, and there was a massive arch that welcomed them into the front yard of the hotel. Past the arch was a quartz path, winding through a garden that was so vast and pristine Dean felt half sorry and half impressed by the person who tended to it.

"Wow," Sam said, blinking slowly. "This is... not what I expected."

"Me neither," Gabriel said, sounding slightly intimidated.

"What were you guys expecting?" Cas asked curiously.

"A run-down old place with little to no staff and cramped living spaces, where the clerk sells drugs and the manager's a serial killer? I dunno," Sam said, before starting to walk up the path. "Let's go."

Dean definitely didn't miss the way his brother's fingers brushed against Gabriel's, and how the both of them held on for longer than necessary before letting go. He also didn't miss the way their bodies stayed close together as they were walking up the path. As if sensing his annoyance, Dean felt soft, slender fingers slip between his, and a hand squeezed his own. He looked over at Cas, who just smiled and started leading him down the path.

"Just try and relax. I know you don't like Gabriel, but Sam does," Cas said quietly. Dean sighed and grudgingly kicked a stone, and Cas's hand slipped from Dean's.

The hotel itself was just as grand as the garden. A large marble building stood in front of them, reminding Dean of some kind of palace. There were towers and turrets, ribbons and banners floating in the wind with the words, Palace of the Angels, displayed in a fancy font.

"Palace of the Angels?" Gabriel scoffed. "Very original."

"It does play the part, though," Sam murmured, and Dean saw Gabriel shrug and nod.

"I have to agree with you there, Sammy."

"It's a bit... much," Cas said carefully, and Dean hummed in agreement. The whole 'Royal Palace' thing that the hotel was doing was quite intimidating, and kinda snobby too.

When they got inside, the interior was just as incredible as the exterior. There were two large staircases on each side, each flanked by a red carpet like something out of Cinderella. A mahogany desk stood in the middle of the room, a middle-aged woman sitting there in a crisp white blouse with her blonde hair done up in a fancy bun. She looked up at the sound of the large doors opening, and her bright red lips spread in a smile.

"Welcome to Palace of the Angels!" she said cheerfully, standing up to reveal a tight knee-length skirt and stockings. "I'm Maria, and you are?"

"Uh... I'm Dean," Dean said warily, and Maria's smile widened.

"Oh, you are the Winchester brothers and their 'angels', correct?" she said, winking when she said the word 'angels'. "Of course, your darling daughter called us and said that you four were visiting."

"Daughter?" Dean said in surprise, and Maria nodded.

"Yes. She told us that you and your husband - Cas, was it? - adopted her a couple of years ago. Such a sweet child," Maria said thoughtfully, and Dean's jaw dropped.

He looked over at Cas, who was staring intently at the floor, his cheeks bright red. Sam and Gabriel were trying not to laugh, but it wasn't working very well - Gabriel was an unnatural colour of magenta and Sam had a hand over his mouth, leaning against the smaller man as both their bodies shook with silent laughter.

"Anyway, here's your room key, Mr and Mr Winchester," Maria said, holding a key out to Cas with a smile. "You're on the third floor, room 320. There's a button near the bed that you can press, and room service will come immediately. You can ask for anything, and we will bring it to you."

"Anything?" Dean said in surprise, and Maria nodded, smiling.

"We pride ourselves on customer service," she said, and Dean gave her a fake smile.

"Thanks," he said, taking the key from her.

"And Sam Winchester," Maria said, looking up at Sam. "You and your fiancee's room is on the fifth floor, room 689." She handed him a key, and Sam looked at it in his hand for a second, before looking at Gabriel with a terrified look on his face. Gabriel looked taken aback, but quickly recovered as he smiled at Maria and grabbed Sam's arm, steering him towards the staircase with a glance at Dean saying, Get over here. Now.

"Thank you for your help," Cas said quietly to Maria, before grabbing Dean's hand and leading him up the staircase behind Gabriel. Once they were out of sight, Gabriel pulled them all into a random corridor, stepping on Sam's foot to get his attention.

"What the hell," Dean said.

"I don't know," Gabriel muttered.

"No, seriously dude, what the hell?" Dean hissed.

"I don't know!" Gabriel repeated, sounding more agitated. "This is too weird."

"Claire called the place, told them that Dean and I were married, and also said that you and Sam were engaged?" Cas said in shock, raking his hands through his hair. Dean liked it when he did that - it was hot.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Dean spoke up again. "Look, all we've gotta do is play our roles. We'll figure out what's going on here and why the Wayward Sisters wanted us to come here, and then we can go home. Got it?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sam said, speaking up for the first time in that conversation. "Gabe?"

He held out his arm to Gabriel mockingly, and the archangel took it with a ridiculously overdone curtsey, and they both walked down the hallway and out of sight. Dean took a deep breath, before turning to Cas with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Should we go?" he asked, and Cas smiled slightly.

"Okay," Cas said, and they both walked down to their own room.


	2. Castiel

In Castiel's opinion, the room was far too big.

A large four-poster canopy bed stood proudly in the middle, two small chests of drawers on each side with a light on both. There was a rug in the centre of the room, a loveseat at the other end, and a large armchair that could easily fit two people. On the opposite side of the room, there was a balcony framed by double glass doors, a small table and two chairs visible through the gauzy curtains. In the corner there was another door, probably leading to the bathroom.

"So, uh... we're married?" Dean said, frowning slightly.

"It appears so," Cas replied, frowning slightly. "I'll call Claire. Perhaps she made a mistake."

"Yeah, or this is another one of her pranks," Dean added, stretching. "Call her later, dude. You need a shower, food, and four hours of sleep."

"Angels don't sleep, Dean," Cas replied, but grabbed a towel anyway and headed towards the bathroom.

"You're not much of an angel anymore, Cas," Dean said quietly. Cas paused at the door, before looking back over his shoulder, a pained look on his face.

"I know," he said softly, before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door softly.

The bathroom was just as ridiculous as the main room - high ceiling, large bathtub and a shower in the corner, cut off from the rest of the room by a dappled glass door. And of course, there was a massive floor-to-ceiling mirror on the wall. Fantastic.

Cas sighed and leaned against the sink, rubbing his eyes as if to try and dispell Dean's face from his mind. Dean was right, and both of them knew it. Ever since he got his grace back, Cas just wasn't right. No more teleporting, the need to sleep, the need to eat. Thankfully Cas didn't need to excrete the waste from his body like humans did so that at least was a win. He didn't think he could handle having to urinate so often.

As Cas started the shower and rid himself of his clothes, he couldn't help but think of Claire's train of thought when she called the hotel. Honestly, saying that he and Dean were married, and Sam and Gabriel were engaged? It was quite ridiculous, especially since she knew all about his feelings towards Dean. And knowing that girl, she probably knew the truth behind all of Gabriel's flirting.

The scalding water ran in streams down Cas's body, his hair sticking to his face before he pushed it away. He had always been fascinated by the workings of the human body, and when Jimmy's soul was still in his body the human had told Cas all about human nature and practises. It didn't help much since Cas never really listened. Jimmy kept pleading with him to stop going into people's personal space so much, trying to explain what sarcasm was, and of course, how to 'court' someone. Cas had a feeling that the only person Jimmy despised was Dean because he was "so goddamned oblivious!" in the man's words.

Realising how long he'd been in there for, Cas turned off the tap and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and using another to dry his hair. There was a pair of neatly folded black pyjamas on the rack that hadn't been there before, so Cas assumed that Dean had come in and put them there when he was off in his own mind in the shower. Cas looked at them suspiciously - it wasn't unlike Dean to put itching powder or something else in clothes (he did it to Sam on numerous occasions) - but eventually decided there was nothing wrong with them. Cas put them on and went back out to the bedroom, where Dean was sitting at the end of the bed with numerous tables around him, all packed with food.

"Hey, we got room service!" Dean called, turning to look at Cas. "They randomly brought all this stuff up to us, saying, 'Complimentary supper for the happily wedded couple'. Still weird being called that, but I can't say no to some food."

"Did they say anything else?" Cas asked curiously, walking over to sit next to Dean at the foot of the bed. 

"Not really. A few staff came in, one put pyjamas in the bathroom for you, and they told me that the room was soundproof," Dean said, wrinkling his nose and turning red. 

"Wasn't that nice of them," Cas murmured, taking a slice of pecan pie from the table closest to them. Dean hummed and grabbed a couple of glasses, pouring each of them some champagne.

"Usually I'm more of a whiskey kind of guy, but bubbles now and then don't hurt," he said defensively at Cas's raised eyebrow and smile. "You want some or not?"

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said, taking one of the glasses from him. "And you can drink anything you want. I won't judge you."

"Of course you won't, man," Dean said, clapping Cas on the back. "A toast to how much of a little shit Claire is."

"I normally wouldn't agree with you on that, but I'll drink to it now," Cas replied, earning a laugh from Dean. 

About half an hour later, Dean had come out from the shower, the remaining food had been pushed away from the bed, and Cas was already under the covers on one side of the massive double bed, a book in his hands.

"I'll see you in the morning, Cas," Dean called, grabbing a blanket and moving towards the couch.

"Where are you going exactly?" Cas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To the couch?" Dean said, frowning. "Is there a problem with that?"

"You're not sleeping on the couch, Dean," Cas said flatly, getting out of bed and crossing his arms. "If anyone should sleep on the couch, I should."

"Hell no, you're sleeping comfortably tonight," Dean argued, and Cas stepped closer.

"You're still sleeping in the bed, Winchester," he said, looking at Dean as if he was daring him to object. Dean opened his mouth again, but, probably realising it was futile, sighed and went back to the bed. Cas felt a smirk tug his lips upwards and he followed the other man, getting into bed on one side as Dean got into the other.

"Night, Cas," Dean mumbled, turning off his bedside lamp. Cas smiled slightly, feeling his gaze soften as he looked at the man next to him. 

"Goodnight, Dean," he said quietly, reaching over to turn off his lamp and flood the room with darkness.

 

 

It had been three hours. Cas had been counting. Three hours since they went to bed and he was still trying to sleep. There was heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, and a feeling clawing its way up his chest. Cas let out a small whining sound at the feeling, and he immediately felt Dean's hand on his shoulder.

"Cas, you okay?" he asked softly.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Cas replied, and he saw Dean shake his head.

"You alright?"

"I-I don't know," Cas said, squirming again. "I feel... strange. Would there be any chance of something being in the food?"

"I dunno, but I think I feel what you're feeling," Dean replied, squirming slightly. "Did they drug us?"

Cas opened his mouth to answer, but a shiver wracked his entire body and he arched his back off the bed, crying out. It was between pain and pleasure, the feeling so surreal and terrifying it made Cas grab onto Dean's forearm tight. Dean suddenly collapsed onto the bed next to Cas, shakes going up and down his body just like they did with Cas's.

"Yeah, it's definitely something we ate," Dean gasped out, and Cas just shuddered violently.

"What do we do?" Cas managed to say, his fists clenching and unclenching quickly.

"I don't know," Dean muttered, before going still. 

"Dean?" Cas asked before his body froze as well. 

A million emotions spiralled through Cas's mind at once. As an angel, he'd felt emotions. Not many, but they were there. When he turned human, those emotions increased tenfold, and when he got his grace back, the emotions never left. Now it felt as if someone had taken his emotions and increased them one hundredfold. It felt as if there was a dam holding everything in, and Cas tried furiously to hold it in place.

It wasn't long before he felt a weight on top of him, something warm pressing onto his lips fiercely and hungrily. It was only a matter of milliseconds before the dam inside Cas broke and he was kissing Dean back just as roughly, his body rising off the mattress to meet the other man's. The feeling was indescribably incredible - they had both been waiting for this moment for years, and all they'd needed was a push in the right direction.

Cas felt his shirt being ripped off him, the sound of tearing fabric echoing through the room. Hands were suddenly all over his body, a wet tongue making a trail from his jawline all the way down to the waistband of his pants. Cas let out a soft moaning noise, feeling Dean's mouth come back up his body and make a line of what would definitely be hickeys in the morning over his neck and collarbone. 

Their movements were furiously rough and desperate, the need to get closer to one another almost overpowering. Cas's mind was almost blank, the only emotion being the inescapably powerful lust and pure want. 

Not wasting time on any more foreplay Cas pushed down both his and Dean's pants and underwear, his hands shaking as the remainders of their clothing were thrown to the floor. Dean's arm thrust out and fiddled around in the top drawer of one of the bedside tables, pulling a small bottle of lube out and lathering it onto his fingers. Cas didn't even think of the strangeness of the hotel having lube in the drawer just when they needed it and gasped loudly as he felt Dean's finger enter him.

It burned but felt so damn good that Cas couldn't help but grab Dean's biceps, squeezing so tightly his knuckles turned white and Dean grunted in slight pain. Then there was another finger, sliding into him and scissoring and stretching him out in a way that felt so right. In a matter of minutes, Cas was writhing on the bed, letting out small whimpers and moans that couldn't be put into legible sentences. Eventually, after what felt like a millennium, Dean pulled his fingers out. Cas whined at the sudden emptiness he felt, but it was quickly quenched when the round and thick head of Dean's cock pressed into him, pushing in and bottoming out, making them both moan.

After a few agonising seconds of stillness, Dean began to move, pulling out almost the entire way before slamming back in. It took a couple of thrusts to get the right angle, but soon enough Cas was crying out and arching his back into Dean, each thrust slamming his prostate and making the feeling in his gut get increasingly bigger.

It wasn't long before Cas let out the loudest cry yet, feeling the buildup in his stomach explode and hot liquid spurting out from his cock. Stars burst before Cas's eyes, more brilliant and bright than when he had witnessed the most incredible supernovas in the days of being a fledgling. Cas was sure he'd passed out for a few seconds, because when he came back into consciousness Dean was pulling out, panting heavily and collapsing onto the bed beside him.

In a matter of seconds, they were both asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start to investigate the hotel, but Cas and Dean are acting weird and Gabriel is a lot more human than he's supposed to be. Not to mention the ridiculous amount of PDA from the other guests of the hotel.

It's only the first day of their stay, and Sam's already screwed.

First, he wakes up to come face-to-face with Gabriel. The archangel was obviously asleep, his eyes closed and small puffs of air coming from his slightly parted lips. He was curled into a ball, and Sam could feel the heat of his body like a magnet, unintentionally pulling him closer. 

With some difficulty Sam sat up, getting out of bed quietly so as not to disturb the other man. After a peek through the blinds, Sam concluded that it was around five in the morning, the night sky turning lighter as the stars began to burn out, only to inevitably return twelve hours later like every other night. Sam shivered, closing the window - which was open, even though he had no memory of opening it himself - and turning to the large closet where he put his clothes the night before.

"Sam?" a groggy voice called, and the Winchester straightened up to look back over to the bed. Gabriel was looking up at him blearily, his eyes half-closed and hair messy. Fondness swelling up inside him, Sam padded over and pulled the comforter further up Gabriel's body.

"Sleep, man," he said quietly. "You're shattered. I'll wake you up for breakfast."

Gabriel made a non-committable noise and flopped back down, snuggling into the pillow with a soft purr. Sam chuckled and straightened up again, grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom.

 

Three hours later, Gabriel managed to get out of bed, stumbling over to the loveseat where Sam was reading a book and collapsed on his lap. Sam looked up from his book, frowning slightly. Gabriel looked up at him with unfocused eyes, a hand finding Sam's sleeve.

"Sammy, I'm dying," he whispered. Sam rolled his eyes and picked Gabriel up, slinging him over his shoulder and carrying him into the bathroom.

"No you're not," Sam replied, dumping him on the floor next to the shower. "Get ready. When we go downstairs for breakfast, I'll make sure to get you heaps of sugar and coffee."

"You know me so well, Sammich," Gabriel mumbled, standing up and starting to get out of his clothes. Sam turned around quickly and started walking away, his cheeks burning red.

"If you're not out in half an hour, I'm dragging you out!" he called over his shoulder, closing the door with a little more force than necessary. 

Letting out a small sigh, Sam grabbed his phone off the bedside table and dialled Claire's number, holding it to his ear as it started to ring.

"Moose!" Claire chirped as soon as she picked up. "How's the hunt going?"

"Hey Claire," Sam said, a reluctant smile on his lips. She was like his niece, and although she was a pain in the ass he loved her to bits. "It's fine. Gabriel's in the shower right now, I had to drag him out of bed."

"You guys are sharing a room?" Claire asked, sounding smug. "You're really taking your relationship to the next level."

"One, there is nothing between Gabriel and me," Sam said, his face burning. "And two, you're the one who called the hotel in the first place. Seriously, marrying Dean and Cas and making Gabriel and I engaged? I never thought you'd actually do it."

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Claire asked, sounding confused. "I didn't call the hotel-"

The line cut off. Sam frowned at the sudden silence and looked at the phone, seeing the bright _CALL DISCONNECTED_ flash across the screen. Before Sam could do anything about it the bathroom door opened, and Gabriel stepped out with his shirt on backwards and his hair all messed up. Sam sighed at the archangel's appearance and went over, straightening up the shirt and patting down his hair.

"What is with you today, Gabriel?" Sam asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Gabriel shrugged, looking uneasy.

"I dunno," he said, shifting uncomfortably. Sam frowned, looking the archangel over.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Sammy," Gabriel said, smiling up at him. It was fake. "Let's get our dumbass brothers."

Sam couldn't do anything but smile and nod, putting a hand on Gabriel's back and leading him down to the main level of the hotel, where the buffet was. If he had to pretend that Gabriel was his fiancee, he'd do it right.

When they got to the buffet, there was no person there alone. Couples were everywhere, all looking completely lovestruck.

"Did we stumble into a couple's retreat by accident?" Gabriel mumbled, smiling and ducking his head towards a young man and woman who passed them.

"I don't know," Sam said with a forced smile, scanning the room for Dean and Cas. He finally saw Cas, sitting at a table and looking extremely uncomfortable. He looked up and met Sam's eyes, relief flooding his features. Sam raised an eyebrow at him in question as he guided Gabriel through the crowd, but Cas just shook his head minutely.

"Hey Cassie," Gabriel said cheerfully, sitting opposite his brother. 

"Gabriel," Cas said politely, his entire body tense.

"What's up, Cas?" Sam asked curiously, taking a seat next to Gabriel. "You look nervous."

"I'm fine," Cas muttered. 

"Rough night?" Gabriel asked, squinting in confusion when Cas turned bright red.

"I-I'm getting some coffee," Cas stammered. "Excuse me." He hurriedly left the booth, walking towards the coffee machine.

"Wait a second, is he limping?" Sam said suddenly, and Gabriel's jaw dropped.

"Is that a _hickey_ on his neck?" he asked incredulously. Sam bit his lip for a second, before he burst out laughing, throwing his head back as his whole body shook.

"They finally did it," he wheezed. "They actually did it."

Gabriel shook his head slowly, a grin spreading across his face. "Oh little brother, I didn't think you had it in you."

At that moment, Dean sat next to where Cas had been, his plate piled with pie.

"What are you two idiots talking about?" he asked gruffly, taking a gulp from the coffee he held in his hand.

"Did you and Cas really-" Gabriel started, but Sam slapped a hand over the other man's mouth.

"Did you and Cas like the room?" Sam said quickly, trying to hide the grin on his face. Dean's face slowly turned redder than the cherry pie on his plate and busied himself with cutting a slice and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Good room," he mumbled around a mouthful of pie.

"How was the bed?" Gabriel asked, and Sam put his hand back over Gabriel's mouth. Dean almost choked on his pie.

At that moment Cas came back, sitting next to Dean awkwardly, with a noticeable amount of space between them.

"I tried to call Claire this morning, but she didn't answer," Cas said, busying himself with the notebook he'd just taken out of his trenchcoat pocket. "I'm wondering if she was doing anything, or maybe she was just sleeping-"

"I called her too," Sam cut in. "It didn't last, but she managed to tell me that she didn't call the hotel before the line went dead."

"So what, you're saying that someone knew us, or knew that we were coming?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "We just have to look around, do a bit of digging. I'll keep trying to call Claire back, but I'm not entirely sure it'll work."

"Me neither," Gabriel said. "In case you haven't noticed, your phone's dead and so's is everyone else's here."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked, slightly impressed.

"I noticed when we stepped through the door yesterday," Gabriel replied. "There was none of the electricity I feel when around phones and stuff. There was just this...feeling. I didn't like it."

"So what, you're saying there's a massive power outage plus some weird voodoo crap?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not voodoo," Gabriel said wearily. "It feels pagan, but it's far too powerful. I'll try to pinpoint it today."

"Thank you, Gabriel," Cas rumbled. "What should we do in the meantime?"

"Well, there are activities," Sam said, trying to hide his smile. "Couples only. I think we should do them, just to scope out the place."

Dean looked positively appalled. "Oh hell n-"

"That's a _great_ idea, Samsquatch!" Gabriel cut in, a Cheshire cat-like smirk on his face. "We'll just have a quick breakfast, then we can go."

"I can go with Sam," Dean said immediately.

"No, you can't," Sam said, grinning. "You have to go with Cas. You two _are_ married, after all."

Dean looked as if he wanted to murder Sam, and the younger Winchester felt a lot smugger than he probably should have. Cas looked down at his plate, his face flushed and a slightly hurt look in his eyes.

"Gabe, should we go?" Sam asked, cutting through the awkward silence.

"Sounds good, Samantha," Gabriel chirped, standing up and holding out his hand for Sam. With a huffed laugh, the taller man took it and allowed Gabriel to drag him out of the room.

 

"So, what exactly were you talking about with the power you felt?" Sam asked curiously as he iced a cupcake. The hotel _must_ have been for couples because the activities were absolutely ridiculously romantic, and the only other people were in pairs and acting way too lovey-dovey for Sam's taste. The couple next to them were feeding each other sprinkles one by one, for crying out loud.

"Like I said, I don't really know," Gabriel said, leaning against the table. "It definitely felt pagan, but... different. Its origins are almost definitely European, and it was mixed with something. Probably from the same religion, maybe a kind of magical cult or coven, I don't know."

"And what exactly are they doing?" Sam questioned. "I haven't really seen anything that's out of the ordinary, except for the gross PDA from everyone else."

"I have no idea," Gabriel admitted. "Ever since we got here, I've felt... weird."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked warily.

"I mean, my Grace is acting up," Gabriel said, sounding irritated. "I feel _hungry_. I need _sleep_. You humans really suck."

"Thanks."

"Not to mention I keep having dizzy spells," Gabriel added. "I almost fainted earlier."

"That's not normal," Sam said, frowning. 

"No shit, Sherlock," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. "I'll be fine." 

Sam opened his mouth to argue before closing it again, knowing there was no point. Gabriel was a stubborn son of a bitch, and he wouldn't show any signs of weakness even if he was stabbed by an archangel blade. Instead, Sam just pursed his lips, looking at Gabriel with his infamous puppy-dog eyes. If he couldn't get Gabriel to agree with him, he'd just use other means to get the archangel to keep himself healthy.

"If you feel even a little bit off, tell me, okay?" Sam pleaded, strengthening his gaze. He noticed Gabriel's cheeks flush, and felt slightly proud of himself when the small man turned away, mumbling something that sounded like agreement. Sam turned back to his cupcake, but not before moving a bit closer to Gabriel so their arms were almost touching. Just to catch him if he fainted, of course. 

Gabriel _was_ his friend, after all.

That was all he was. 

And Sam would push his rebellious feelings away to the back of his mind, where they were only a slight disturbance. The others needed him to be alert for this case. And Gabriel needed him to be there for him.

Whatever was going on in this hotel, Sam was going to find out.,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Lee here. I hope you're enjoying the book so far - I've had this idea for a while and I wanted to write it.
> 
> In case you want to try and solve the mystery of the case yourself, look for the small details. You could get some idea as to why Gabriel's less powerful, or what exactly the boys are dealing with.
> 
> Please, PLEASE comment. I love hearing from you guys and whenever I see a comment it really makes my day.
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's grace levels are dangerously low, and Sam is getting really sick of his Winchester-like behaviour. The two of them find a clue as to what exactly they're dealing with.

Gabriel was confused.

The aura of the hotel was very obviously pagan, but it felt far too powerful to just be a single entity. Pagans weren't exactly known for working together, not even when their lives depended on it. Look at what happened at the Elysian Fields Hotel. The deity in question would have to be incredibly powerful and working with other entities. Maybe a cult or a group, like the Amazons or maenads. Gabriel wasn't entirely sure, but the one thing he knew for sure was that the powers circulating around the hotel were sapping him of his powers, which was incredibly dangerous. If this thing was powerful enough to drain an Archangel, it could do mass destruction. That is if that was what it wanted.

"Gabriel?" a voice asked, drawing him from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Gabriel looked up to see the concerned face of Sam Winchester looking down at him and held back a smile. The one thing that Gabriel was 100% sure about was that Sam was the most beautiful thing ever created, and Gabriel had seen it all. With his long, chestnut-coloured hair, ridiculous height, eyes that never seemed to stay the same colour and amazing body, Sam was the epitome of perfection.

As Gabriel came back to reality, he realised they were in the hotel's gardens. Although there was something awful there it was a sight to behold, with its vast gardens, large trees, the cute little benches and bridges and of course the little stream curling around the garden. As Gabriel watched, a small fish jumped from the water before disappearing back into the crystalline liquid with a small splash.

"I'm fine, Sasquatch," he said, smiling up at the tall man. "Just tired."

"If you say so," Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Have you found out anything else about the hotel?"

"Well, from the power, the deity has to be working with someone, like a pagan group. You've met the Amazons, right?"

"Yeah," Sam said, shuddering. "Not a pleasant experience."

"Well, there are many supernatural groups like the Amazons in Pagan lore," Gabriel said, biting back a smile at Sam's reaction. It was frankly quite adorable. "There are the maenads, the cupids and the normal human-sacrificing weirdos, just to name a few. And based on the effects of the hotel, either the God or the group have something to do with love or lust."

"That makes sense," Sam said, frowning. "The only other people we've seen apart from the staff are couples, and Dean and Cas _have_ to have slept together to get that reaction out of both of them. And since the two of them are the most bone-headed people I've ever met when it comes to love, there has to be something not natural going on here."

"Couldn't have phrased it better myself, Samosa," Gabriel said cheerfully before another dizzy spell wracked his body. Letting out a small curse he grabbed onto the nearest support, which happened to be Sam.

"We should get you back to the room," Sam said worriedly, placing his hands on Gabriel's hips to steady him. "You look as if you're about to drop."

"Seriously Sam, I'm fine," Gabriel replied, blinking a couple of times. The scenery seemed to be spinning around him, which definitely wasn't normal. Suddenly Gabriel felt Sam's arms go around him, and he was staring up at the clouds.

"Yeah, you're definitely fine," Sam said, looking alarmed. "I'm taking you back to the room."

"Is everything here alright, Mr Winchester?" a woman's voice asked. It sounded like honey drizzled over more honey but Gabriel was hit by another dizzy spell as bile rose in his throat, his eyes tightly shut as he gripped onto Sam's shit as tight as he could. Whatever was wrong with him, this woman was making it worse.

"Yes, we're fine," Sam said quickly. Gabriel could hear the charming smile in his voice. "My fiancee here is just feeling a little under the weather, and I should get him back to our room."

"Call reception if you need anything," the woman said sweetly before Gabriel heard her move away.

"Her..." Gabriel choked out, his vision blurring.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, his grip tightening slightly. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak again, but he was hit by another wave of nausea and he felt his consciousness leave him.

 

 

When Gabriel awoke, he found himself back in the hotel room. The bathroom door was slightly ajar, and he could hear the sounds of movement from within. He tried to move, but a vicious pounding in his head stopped him. He hadn't felt this bad since Lucifer literally threw him out of Heaven in one of their fights.

"Sam?" Gabriel called weakly. He was unnerved by the sound of his own voice. It was barely there, croaky and rough as if he hadn't spoken for weeks. Sam quickly came out of the bathroom, attempting to pull on yet another flannel in the process.

"Gabriel," he breathed, sitting on the bed and placing a hand on Gabriel's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Gabriel coughed, blinking hard to try and stop the ceiling from spinning. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours," Sam replied, easing Gabriel up into a sitting position. "I went and told Dean and Cas about what happened, but came right back afterwards. I've been here almost the entire time." Gabriel nodded and winced immediately, his head still throbbing profusely.

"Who was that woman?" he asked, remembering the main reason for his breakdown. 

"The one who asked if we were alright before you passed out?" Sam asked, and Gabriel nodded. "I have no idea. Why?"

"She has something to do with it," Gabriel said. "I'm sure of it."

"What makes you think that?"

"When she spoke I felt weaker. I feel almost human now," Gabriel said, looking down at his hands.

"Is there any way we can look at your grace levels?" Sam questioned, lifting his legs up onto the bed to sit next to Gabriel.

"The only way is to see what exactly I can do," Gabriel replied. "If I still have most of my powers it's fine, but if I have to sleep and eat like a normal person, like now, they're dangerously low."

"What would happen if they run out?" Sam asked worriedly. 

"Long story short? I'm human. Indefinitely."

Sam ran a hand through his long hair in distress, his eyes which never seemed to stick to one colour wide and scared. "And could you be able to go back to being an archangel?"

"Not unless I have some of my own grace hiding somewhere in case of emergency situations," Gabriel said, leaning his head on Sam's shoulder. "Which I don't."

"Dammit, Gabe," Sam muttered, resting his head on top of Gabriel's. "Why can't you just look after yourself?"

"Because I'm just as self-destructing as you are," Gabriel replied. He smiled sadly as Sam's large hand encased his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be Destiel in the next chapter, I promise. Sorry if this isn't well written, I haven't been feeling the best lately.   
> I'll hopefully have the next chapter up in ten days at the most. I hope. If I'm wrong then you can throw rotten tomatoes at me or whatever you kids do these days.


	5. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt by Dean's constant coldness towards him, Castiel sets out of the room and comes across a man. There's something about him that draws Cas in, and he doesn't realise what the man had done to him until it was too late.
> 
> Mentions of rape/non-con/drugging.

Castiel rarely felt violent emotions, but the position that Sam and Gabriel put him in made him want to kill the both of them. Having to play house with Dean wasn't a pleasant experience in the slightest, especially since the hunter was completely ignoring him.

Turned out, doing couple activities with Dean wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Castiel was getting completely ignored, and every time they accidentally touched Dean jerked away violently as if he was being burned from Castiel's sheer presence. Which was impossible, since Castiel didn't even have enough grace to leave his vessel, let alone turn into the celestial beam of energy that was his true form. 

Dean was avoiding him, and probably for good reason. Cas didn't know what had happened that last night - there was a feeling, deep inside him. They shared a moment - a beautiful moment, full of movement and pressure and the sensation of being so full it was as if he was about to burst. They'd both fallen asleep, and Castiel had woken up the next day for Dean to be out of bed and pulling on yet another layer of plaid, muttering something curt to Cas about going to breakfast before leaving him in bed, still naked and covered in stickiness.

Those were the only words Dean said to him. The only words said _about_ him were Dean protesting against going with him. Suffice to say, Cas wasn't feeling the best.

So far, they'd spent the entire day walking around the hotel, doing random activities and not pretending anything in the slightest. A couple of people asked if the fight they had was serious. Cas had just smiled at them and said that it'd blow over. Dean ignored them.

After dinner, the two of them went back to their room. Dean went straight to the bathroom, not even looking at Castiel. He heard the shower being turned on, the slight rustle of clothing from behind the door. Cas sighed and changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt, and went to sit down on the couch, curling up at the end. He lit a fire in the fireplace that had previously gone unnoticed and watched the flames flickering over the slowly burning wood. It was beautiful, the way things were destroyed. 

Letting out a sigh, Castiel stood up and grabbed his trenchcoat from the chair he'd thrown it on and walked from the room, not bothering to leave Dean a note. If he was worried, he'd come looking. Although Castiel sincerely doubted that would happen. He couldn' stay in that room with Dean. He needed air.

Castiel found himself walking down to the gardens, staring up at the sky as he walked. It was a beautiful night, the stars gleaming brightly, lighting up what the tiny sliver of the moon couldn't. The Milky Way was clear, shining bright and drawing Cas's attention. He always loved the night sky, and every look at it was just as incredible as the first, all those millennia ago.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked. Cas jumped, turning around to see a man leaning up against one of the trees. He couldn't make out the man's face that well, only noticing the sharp lines of his face and the gleam of deep brown eyes.

"I was just taking a walk," Castiel said, getting over his initial surprise. "Why are you out here?"

"I don't know," the man replied, looking up at the sky. Castiel caught a glimpse of his neck, the tendons stretched out slightly as he looked up. For some reason, Cas felt a strong attraction towards the man.

"What's your name?" Cas blurted out, feeling his face heat up. It wasn't like him to do this. The man looked over, raising an eyebrow. His expression was amused, with a hint of something else in there. Cas didn't know - he wasn't very good with emotions.

"Does it matter?" the man asked smoothly, stepping out from under the tree. Castiel found himself shaking his head, taking a few steps forward. He could barely control what he was doing, his body too drawn in by the man. Upon closer inspection, the man was tall, almost as tall as Sam. He towered over Cas, his slicked-back hair a dark brown, almost black in the darkness. Castiel felt fear creeping up his spine, but couldn't do anything but hold onto the man as he placed his large hands on Cas's hips. The man's breath ghosted over Cas's lips, making him feel light-headed.

"You're here with someone, aren't you?" the man asked, his voice smooth and hypnotising. It made Castiel crave more, crave this man with a need that he'd never felt before. It was almost animalistic.

"Yes," Cas said weakly, his voice barely audible. Despite the craving Castiel felt for the man, there was an undercurrent of terror. His brain was screaming at him to run, to get away from this man. That he was bad news, that Castiel wasn't safe. He didn't listen.

"Do you still want me?" the man asked, his voice taking on an air of seduction. Another wave swept over Castiel and he nodded, melting into the man's arms as he lost the feeling in his body.

"Yes," Castiel breathed, feeling the man's arms tighten around him.

"Good," the man purred, and Cas felt him lick a long, wet stripe along his neck. Cas let out a loud moan, his arms immediately going around the man's neck. "You wanna go back to my room? You wanna feel me in you? You wanna forget about your husband?"

"Yes, oh god, yes," Cas pleaded, his vision clouding. He couldn't think straight, couldn't see straight. The only things he could feel were the waves of arousal and the man's arms around him.

"Good boy," the man purred, his hands clutching at Cas so hard it hurt. "Gonna make you all mine. That husband of yours will smell me on you, he'll know you're mine."

Cas felt himself grow weak, and could barely nod his head before he passed out in the man's arms.

 

 

When Castiel came to, the man from before was on top of him, pulling up his shirt. He felt tired and delirious, and could barely open his eyes. He let out a whine of discomfort and only got hushed, a pair of fingers ghosting across his lips.

"Let's see if that husband of yours will find you, eh?" the man's smooth voice asked, nibbling on Cas's neck. Cas couldn't move and only delved into darkness once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another terrible chapter, sorry for that.   
> I was honestly not expecting for it to be that dark, so, uh.... yeah. There you go.


	6. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gabriel confined to bedrest, Sam decides to do some research. It doesn't exactly go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. School has been really stressful lately, and I've had writer's block for ages. I'll try to update quickly after this, but don't count on it.

The room was quiet, the only sounds being the crackling of the fire, fingers tapping on a keyboard, and soft breathing. Sam looked up from the bright screen of his computer to check on Gabriel, whose form was buried under layers of duvets and blankets. He was breathing softly, his hands only just visible from underneath the duvet. His eyes were closed and half-hidden under his hair, which had fallen into his face. Sam returned his gaze to the computer screen, feeling a smile creep onto his face.

He'd been researching for hours. Google was great, but sometimes it just didn't help as much as it could. Sam had searched everything about pagan deities that focussed on love, as well as pagan cults and groups that used to exist in ancient times, and he'd barely found anything. The only thing close to it was Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love, but she wasn't a malicious goddess. She could be incredibly petty, sure, but she was benevolent and kind most of the time. The hotel definitely didn't feel like _that._

Sam let out a groan of frustration, leaning back in his chair and running his hands over his face. There were no leads for this stupid case, Dean was completely ignoring Cas, Cas was wallowing in sadness and was of no use, and Gabriel was half-dead because somehow, the hotel was draining him.

Sam quickly sat up straight, a lightbulb going off in his head. Gabriel's Grace was being drained. It was the only reasonable explanation for the state that he was currently in, and the slow depletion of his Grace. The hotel was somehow feeding off him, progressively getting stronger while Gabriel got weaker. Sam knew there were several different examples in history where someone went mad with power, and maybe the deity that was controlling the hotel had been driven insane because they had been taking Archangel Grace. This being said, how had they even gotten Gabriel's Grace in the first place? Could there have been something in Gabriel's food, or maybe they crept in when he was asleep? 

Sam stood up suddenly, looking over at the window. That was it - when Gabriel woke up that morning, he'd said that he wasn't feeling good. And Sam had seen the window open when he knew that neither of them had opened it. Someone had snuck in through the window and drained Gabriel of his Grace.

Sam quickly walked over to the window and looked down. They were five storeys up, but there were rails going up the side of the building, right past their room. Dread pooling in his stomach, Sam slammed the window shut and grabbed salt, silver and iron out of his bag, covering the windowsill with the materials. He then drew a Devil's trap on the floor using ultraviolet paint and ringed that with Dead Man's Blood, just in case. 

Gabriel moved slightly, the blankets rustling around him. Sam quickly looked over at him and walked over quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed and inspecting Gabriel for injuries. Whoever snuck into their room must have taken his Grace somehow, and there had to be a scar from where that happened. Sure enough, Sam noticed a pinprick on the side of Gabriel's neck. It was tiny, and looked like it came from a needle. They'd taken his Grace using a syringe. 

"Sam?" 

Sam looked down in surprise to see Gabriel's eyes open and staring up at him, worry clear within them.

"Hey, you're awake," he said softly, pushing Gabriel's hair off his face. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Gabriel replied weakly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Sam reassured him. The last thing Gabriel needed was stress, so Sam was prepared to keep this from him. It didn't seem to work though, since Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him and managed to look around him to see the window.

"What's all that, then?" he asked, raising his hand to weakly wave in the direction of the window. Sam opened his mouth, about to lie again, but Gabriel's look made him breathe out and hang his head.

"The first night we were here, someone stole your Grace," Sam confessed. "It's why you're so weak, and why your Grace is so depleted. They snuck through the window and removed it with a syringe."

Gabriel tensed up, and his hand reached out to grip Sam's arm tightly. He looked absolutely terrified. 

"Gabriel?" Sam said in alarm, putting a hand over Gabriel's and running the other hand through the other man's hair. "What is it?"

Gabriel gulped and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths rapidly. It sounded like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Hey hey, it's okay," Sam said, quickly wrapping his arms around Gabriel and pulling him into an upright position, holding him close to his chest. "You're alright. You're safe."

After a few minutes Gabriel relaxed a bit into Sam's chest, his breaths slowing and becoming normal once again. His grip on Sam's arm lessened slightly, but it was obvious he was still freaking out.

"Sorry," Gabriel rasped out, leaning his cheek onto Sam's shoulder. "Lost myself a bit there."

"It's fine," Sam murmured, running his hand through the other man's hair. "It was a trigger for you."

Gabriel was silent, and Sam found himself wondering why Gabriel had that reaction. It must have been traumatic, but Sam had no idea where Gabriel had even been before he joined them again. He'd been MIA for years, and suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Not to mention the fact that he had to eat and sleep, even when he was at full power.

"Gabriel, what... happened to you when we thought you were dead?" Sam asked quietly. Gabriel was silent, and Sam was afraid that he'd crossed a line before Gabriel started to speak.

"At the Elysian Fields Hotel, I wasn't really killed," he said softly. "I was wounded - badly, very badly. I was weak. That weakness was enough for me to get... taken."

"By who?"

"One of the Princes of Hell," Gabriel replied, shuddering even at the mention. "He... he kept me in Hell. He tortured me. He used syringes to steal my Grace and use it to feed himself. He was powerful, and he kept me there for years." 

Sam felt warm liquid on his shirt, and held Gabriel tighter. "You don't have to keep going if you don't want to," he said softly, but Gabriel shook his head vehemently, looking up at Sam through misty eyes.

"I need to tell you," he insisted. "I've kept it from you for this long, you deserve to know."

Sam cupped Gabriel's cheek in his hands, wiping away the tears that were slowly dripping down his face. Gabriel closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath as he collected himself.

"I was down there for centuries. Time works differently in Hell, and I was tortured for over five hundred years. He enjoyed my pain, and would find new and exciting ways to torture me. Both physically, psychologically and..." Gabriel took another shaky breath, just managing to get the word out, "sexually."

Sam felt bile rise up in his throat, and forced it down. Whoever this Prince of Hell was, he was going to pay for everything that he did to Gabriel.

"One day I managed to escape. I thought that it was just another trick, since As- _he_ loved to give me a false sense of security. But I made it out, and someone found me. I never learned her name. She was a witch - dark-skinned, and ancient. She'd been around for hundreds of years, and I wasn't the only angel she's ever healed. She helped me regain my strength, but I never fully recovered. She died fighting Aunt Amara."

"You should have told me," Sam said quietly, brushing his thumb across Gabriel's cheek. "I could have helped you. I know what it's like."

"I was ashamed," Gabriel whispered, and Sam tilted his chin up so they were face-to-face. Gabriel was avoiding his eyes, but Sam brushed his thumb across Gabriel's cheek again and he looked up reluctantly. Even when he was crying, Gabriel was the most beautiful creature Sam had ever met.

"You didn't have to be," Sam breathed. He could feel Gabriel's warm breath on his face, and instead of closing the distance like he so badly wanted to, Sam pulled Gabriel close to his chest and pressed a small kiss to his temple, letting Gabriel cry into his shoulder. At that moment, Sam made a promise to himself. He would find out which Prince of Hell did this to Gabriel, and he would hunt them down and kill them. Whatever it took.


	7. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is missing, and Dean knows it's all his fault.

When Dean got out of the shower and realised that Cas wasn't in the room, he panicked. What did you expect - the hotel was pure evil from what Gabriel could feel, and Dean's best friend slash crush who he'd accidentally slept with had left the safety of their room _by himself_. If that wasn't suicide, Dean didn't know what was.

Okay, sure. Dean _may_ have been a bit harsh that morning. It wasn't Cas's fault - they were both very obviously drugged, but that didn't help the voice in Dean's head that told him that moment of passion had meant something. Despite the fact that he would deny every thought he'd ever had of Castiel, Dean knew that they'd happened and that he was slowly falling for his best friend. And hell if that didn't terrify him.

So, pretty much everything that happened to Cas when he was out was Dean's fault. All of it. Dean was lucky he saw that man lugging Cas's unconscious body into a spare room because otherwise, he would never have found them. It was a good thing that Dean had brought the demon-killing knife as well, because when he burst into the room the man who was on top of Cas's sleeping and naked form turned towards him, his eyes turning black. Dean could feel lust-filled waves radiating off the man, but managed to resist them as he took a swipe at the demon with the knife.

"Looks like the Winchester found his little angel," the demon mocked, jumping out of the way and slashing Dean's cheek with claws that had appeared on his hands. "Shame you treat such a beautiful creature such as an angel the way you do."

"At least I've never raped him," Dean snarled, pushing the demon to the ground and pinning him down with his knees, the knife resting against the demon's throat. "Now tell me, what's an incubus doing at the hotel?"

The demon chuckled softly, his eyes flashing black again. "Haven't you noticed? There are many of us here, along with our sisters, the succubi."

"And _why_ are you here?" Dean growled.

"We get paid," the demon purred. "Paid with couples coming in here, _so_ in love, _so_ sexually charged. We can feed off anyone we want to, and the mistress will keep everyone happy and oblivious."

"What mistress?" Dean asked coldly, pressing the knife harder into the demon's throat. A thin line of blood appeared as the demon hissed in pain.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that your angel over there would be a lot more satisfied by me than you," the demon hissed. "He would keep coming back for more, even if he didn't realise it. I'd keep him awake as I went inside him, and he would be screaming in pleasure every time. He wouldn't even remember you as I made him come over and over again, and as he slowly lost everything, he would still come back. And he would die slowly and painfully, and I would be the _only_ one who could make him feel good, worthy-"

Dean thrust the knife into the incubus's throat, listening as his smug tone got cut off by a gasp, a gurgle, and then watching the bright light that always goes off inside demons as they die. Dean stood up with the knife in his hand, noticing the way his hand shook when he put the knife back in his coat. Taking a couple of deep breaths to steady himself, Dean walked over to the bed and carefully dressed Cas, before picking him up gently and walking back to their room. Cas was shivering uncontrollably, his skin pale and eyes flickering underneath his eyelids. Dean held him tighter in his arms, repeating to himself that it was just the aftereffects of the incubus's power.

When he got back to the room, Dean set Cas down on the bed and tucked him in, brushing a hand over his forehead. Cas seemed so peaceful when he was asleep, even though Dean knew he was knocked out, instead of just sleeping. Tucking a stray hair behind Cas's ear, Dean wondered idly why he was so scared of the man in front of him. He felt something for Cas, there was no denying it. And it was true, his father hadn't exactly been the best person to look up to when he was growing up. Sam seemed to be fine, but that was probably because he and John weren't exactly the poster example for a good father/son relationship. 

Cas shifted slightly in his sleep, and Dean was snapped out of his stupor. He quickly stood up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a glass and filling it with water for Cas to have when he woke up. Incubi were infamous for the aftereffect their attacks left, and the victim usually woke up feeling like they'd drank an entire liquor store. Some pills and a couple of glasses of water would be good for the angel.

Dean placed the glass of water and the pills he'd grabbed from his bag onto the bedside table, before sitting back down and turning to look at Cas. _God, how could he have been so stupid?_ Dean leaned forward and buried his head in his arms, feeling the warmth from Cas's body next to his head. It was all his fault something like this had happened. If he'd just faced Cas like a man and not have pushed him away, this never would've happened. If they'd just let the Wayward Sisters handle this case then none of this would've happened. Dean sighed quietly and looked back up to see Cas's eyes open, watching him curiously. 

Dean felt himself freeze. Cas's stare was intense, wariness evident in those beautiful blue irises. At that moment, Dean didn't even care. He'd almost lost one of the things that he held dearest, and he wasn't going to let that happen again. He surged forward and captured Cas's lips in a kiss, putting as much power and emotion into it as he possibly could. Before Cas had a chance to react Dean pulled away, avoiding Cas's eyes.

"Uh... how are you feeling?" he asked awkwardly, glancing up at the angel. Cas blinked a few times, eyes wide and shocked at the suddenness of the kiss. He licked his lips slightly, blinking again before he finally managed to get out of whatever trance he was in.

"Head hurts," Cas rasped. 

"Right!" Dean exclaimed, muttering a quick "sorry," when he saw Cas flinch. He handed the other man the pills and glass of water, which Cas gladly took.

"What... happened?" Cas asked quietly, cradling the empty cup in his hands. Dean gently took the cup and placed it back on the bedside table.

"You were attacked by an incubus," he admitted. "If I didn't get there when I did, it would've fed on you."

"I'm sorry," Cas said sadly, looking down. His big blue eyes were full of regret and guilt. "I didn't mean to inconvenience you once again." 

Dean felt his heart twist and realised with regret that he was the reason Cas felt like that. "No, Cas, it didn't inconvenience me. It was all my fault, you're not to blame at all."

Cas looked up, his expression changing to confusion. "But you weren't the one who left the room and managed to run into a lust demon."

"But I was the reason you did it," Dean blurted out. Not bearing to see Cas's face, he looked down. "I was the reason you left. You needed to get away, and that was my fault. I... I was an asshole. I shouldn't have done that."

"Dean..." Cas said, his voice tinged with sadness.

"Cas, let me get this out," Dean pleaded, still not meeting Cas's eyes. "I was scared. I slept with you and I freaked out. I was raised thinking that same-sex attraction was bad and sinful, and I put all my baggage on you and that's not okay. Even though it was because of a drug, and I _know_ that, it wasn't nothing. I've... I _really_ , really like you, Cas. And I was terrified that you wouldn't like me back, or that you actually _would_ like me back, because what would I do them-"

"Dean," Cas cut in, sounding almost angry. Dean looked up at him and sure enough, Cas looked pissed. "You're a complete idiot, and although I knew this beforehand, I didn't know _how much_ of a complete idiot you are."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, feeling totally lost. Cas sighed and grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him closer.

"I'm talking about how you and your toxic masculinity have come in the way of your happiness so much," Cas said, a bit softer now. "You deserve to be happy, Dean."

"So, what... do you like me?" Dean asked, feeling a small grin slide onto his face. Cas huffed out a laugh, looking half exasperated and half amused.

"I loved you ever since I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," he said. Dean looked away, feeling a goofy smile stretch across his face.

"Can I kiss you?" Dean asked quietly, looking back up at his angel. Cas raised an eyebrow, biting his lip to keep from smiling, and hell if that wasn't the cutest thing Dean had ever seen. Instead of answering, Cas leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Dean's, who gladly responded. It wasn't a big thing, it wasn't full of passion or anything - it was soft, and sweet, and tasted like cinnamon and honey and _Cas._ When they broke apart Dean kept his eyes closed, savouring the moment. 

"Get in bed, you idiot," Cas said fondly, snapping Dean out of his stupor. Dean grinned and took off his first layer of clothes, getting into bed with just his boxers on. Cas curled up into his side, pressing a small kiss to his collarbone.

"Sleep well, angel," Dean murmured, kissing Cas's soft hair. Cas looked up at him and lazily joined their lips again, before snuggling back into his side.

"Goodnight, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at all that Destiel. At least Dean's got his shit back together and I can get on with the storyline.


End file.
